1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a apparatus for monitoring the state or condition of the charge of a battery which supplies a plurality of electrical consumption devices in an electronic circuit.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electronic appliances or equipment usually possess various kinds of electrical users or consumption devices; for example, such as relays, oscillators or buzzers, and optical displays among others. Such devices can be either battery-powered, or can be equipped with a battery serving as an emergency battery in the event of a power failure. In order to ensure the ability of operation of the appliance, there is provided means for controlling the condition of the charge of the battery. In accordance with the current state-of-the-technology, this is accomplished in that, for example, the battery voltage is monitored. This method is precise, nevertheless, as such it is complicated and expensive.